


Herpexia and Viagra

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sick of Dean's teasing, so he decides to get payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herpexia and Viagra

"Hey, Sam, look what's on TV!" Looking back on it, Sam knows that he should have recognized his brother's tone and fled at that moment.

However, he foolishly stayed and curiously asked, "What?"

"This." Dean waved at the TV and motioned for Sam to join him. Sam sighed and shut his book. He walked over to where his brother was oh so helpfully lounging on the couch watching TV and not doing research. Before he could say anything, Dean ordered, "Sh. Watch."

Sam focused his attention on the ad playing and blushed, eyes widening, as he realized what it was. He gaped for a moment before finding his voice. "That bastard aired it?"

Dean grinned, "He sure did. And you know I'm never going to let this go, right?"

"You were in it, too!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one with genital herpes. That was you. I was just the guy playing basketball with a guy with genital herpes."

Sam groaned in reply and dropped his head, dejectedly returning to his book.

***

Sam sighed and resisted the urge to throttle Dean. It had been three weeks. Three fucking weeks of nonstop teasing and jokes.

"Sam, I'm going out for a drink. Don't give anyone herpes while I'm out and don't forget to take your medicine."

Sam barely restrained himself from banging his head into the wall repeatedly.

A moment after Dean left, Sam sighed and called, "Gabriel. I need your help."

There was the sound of softly fluttering wings before the archangel Gabriel appeared in all his epic, celestial, divine archangel glory, munching on a snickers bar. "What is it, kiddo?"

"I want you to help me prank Dean."

Gabriel's grin at those words was positively frightening, and if Sam hadn't been so sick of his brother at that point, he would have reconsidered his decision.

"What are you thinking?"

*** 

"Hi, Sam," Dean yawned widely as he meandered into the kitchen. "Where's Cas?"

"Out getting breakfast. He should be back soon."

Dean nodded and turned on the TV. "I had a weird dream last night."

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked, nonchalantly.

Dean gave his brother an odd look before shaking his head and returning his attention to the TV. "Not really."

After a few minutes, Sam bit back a grin as he heard his brother's sharp gasp. "What is it?" he called.

When Dean finally replied, his voice was slightly strangled, "Nothing!"

Sam walked over to where Dean was sitting and failed to hide his smirk. "You were in a Viagra ad?"

"No! I don't know what this is!"

"This is what happens when you annoy someone who's dating an archangel," Gabriel announced, giving Sam a quick peck as he landed in the room.

At that moment, Castiel returned and Dean stormed towards the angel. "You better have gotten pie."

"Aw look! He's going to go sulk by his angel. Aren't they such a cute couple?"

Dean growled out something unflattering about the archangel, causing Gabriel and Sam to burst out laughing. Dean huffed moodily and snagged the food from the bewildered angel's hand. Castiel glanced from the still laughing pair to Dean and cautiously asked, "What did I miss?"


End file.
